


Aphelion

by Ying_li



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, Dark, Established Relationship, Gen, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ying_li/pseuds/Ying_li
Summary: Проснись, когда он зовёт тебя. Ты отравлена сном, навсегда подёрнуты забвением веки. Ты слышишь его, но не внемлешь ему. Твоё лицо белое, словно луна,Фенг,Неужели ты умерла?
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Feng Min
Kudos: 2





	Aphelion

Белая рука Фенг безжизненно и цинично волочится за её телом, уносимым жестокой фигурой. Смоляные пряди слились с полотном ночного неба.

  
Ах, Фенг...

  
Кто рассыпал звёзды в твоих волосах?

  
Невыносимо, мучительно больно знать,что ты не можешь остановить эту дерзость. Несовершенное тело, словно камень, упавший на дно, приковано к земле.

Дуайт ползёт, сжимая пальцами влажную траву, пытаясь достичь тебя.

Куда же ты уходишь, Фенг? Проснись, когда он зовёт тебя. Ты отравлена сном, навсегда подёрнуты забвением веки. Ты слышишь его, но не внемлешь ему.

Твоё лицо бледное, словно луна, Фенг,

  
Неужели ты умерла?

  
Почему ты перестала бороться?  
Для чего ты его предала?  
Всё чернеет стремительно, стоит моргнуть - и ты пропадёшь навсегда. Открой же глаза!  
Тихая, непророненная мольба Дуайта, неужели ты не чувствуешь её?  
В серебряном месяце, Фенг.  
Ты исчезаешь, забирая свет.  
Шелест листвы, что шёпот мёртвых, камни, - что надгробные кресты.  
Явилась тёмная сущности бездна.  
На грешную, окроплённую невинною кровью Гею,  
Спустилась Аввадона.


End file.
